


TheHero and Kirkland23

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU, Youtuber America (Hetalia), Youtuber England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are Youtubers. They do a stream together.





	TheHero and Kirkland23

**Author's Note:**

> maybe the real babey was the friends we made along the way

“Hey! What’s up, dudes? I’m here today with the one and only Kirkland23 to play some games!” Alfred spoke into his webcam with a grin. I couldn’t say the same about myself, my scowl evident to the viewers.

“Just in case any of my lovely subscribers are wondering, I’m only doing this because Alfred agreed that he would try to help publicize my gardening and cat channel,” I managed to say before I was distracted by the over-excited boy looking through his games for a good one to play with me. I was lying quite a bit in what I said. I didn’t want to admit to our audiences that Alfred and I had been very good friends since we were childhood pen pals. I wanted to spare Alfred the embarrassment of his subscribers knowing that one of his closest friends was an eccentric British cat youtuber who had a strange obsession with gardening.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at me. “I think… you’re doing it because you love me and want to see my charming smile in person?” It came out in a teasing manner, spoken like a question.

“As if,” I replied, my face burning red, “Just get on with picking a game.”

“Well you don’t game much, so I wanna pick something really good for you. Maybe a horror game. My subs love to watch the people I play with scream, while I stay cool and collected.” Alfred smirked, but I’d watched enough of his videos to know how that would end. He screamed at every jumpscare and got teary-eyed by the finish.

“How about something a little less violent? I don’t care too much for horror.” God’s honest truth? I loved horror as a genre, but didn’t want Alfred to embarrass himself too much on camera. Plus, my eardrums weren’t ready for his screaming and I was too exhausted to stay up with him until he stopped thinking that some character was going to break into his room and kill him. I didn’t understand why he played those games when they did him more harm than good, but I didn’t pry.

I glanced at his monitor and saw new comments popping up in the chat every few moments. I told Alfred we should just do a normal video so we could edit out anything too boring, but he insisted on streaming.

“Fine,” Alfred grumbled, “Even though that rules out all of the fun ones.”

I sighed, losing my will to argue, “Okay. If you really want to play a horror game, then let’s play.”

“Yay!” Alfred sounded ecstatic, giving the camera a thumbs-up. “Let’s start with a classic. Five Nights at Freddy’s.”

He pulled the game up on his phone, holding the camera behind me to catch the screen.

I made it through the first night without any troubles and I had a few close calls on the second night, but I just couldn’t beat the third one.

I got jumpscared again. Alfred screamed again.

“Fuck!” I let my head fall to Alfred’s desk.

“Arthur, I’m a family youtuber!”

“I’m not,” I murmured, leaning my head to the side.

“Are you tired?” Alfred asked, taking his phone out of my hands.

“Yeah. Do you know what time it is in England right now?” I asked, letting my hands form a pillow under my head.

“Holy shit. I forgot about the fact that your time zone is way later than here.” Alfred smacked himself in the face, pulling an extra pillow out of his closet. “We can make a vid tomorrow. It’s bedtime for you.”

“And do I at least get a goodnight kiss?” I teased, looking at him expectantly.

“You ask this after refusing to kiss me at the airport?” Alfred asked, leaning over the desk.

“Well someone could’ve recognized us! You know we’re trying to keep this secret for now,” I huffed.

“Okay, babe,” Alfred said, leaning in closer until our lips touched. I felt his arms wrap around me and I had to hold back a grin. I would’ve been happy if it never ended.

But he eventually did have to pull away. “Now get some sleep,” Alfred muttered, picking me up.

“Put me down!”

He dropped me on his bed, before going back to his computer. “Get nice and cozy. I’ll be back in a sec.”

And I saw Alfred stiffen as he noticed something on the screen. He turned around, face gone pale. And to my utmost horror, he turned back to me and said, “We were still streaming.”


End file.
